


The First Time (or Mako is Wu's Big, Tough Guy)

by SharkGirl



Series: The Hung!Wu Dynasty [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Communication, Cute, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Penis Size, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "Wow..." Wu huffed against his neck. "That was..." He gave a weak chuckle. "Wow."Mako finally turned his head, taking a deep, unobstructed breath. "Yeah," he agreed. "Wow."
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: The Hung!Wu Dynasty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	The First Time (or Mako is Wu's Big, Tough Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> My beta said this is E and I trust her with my life, so... lol.  
> I thought it was more M because it's softer, but, anyway.  
> More hung!Wu for y'all. I just think he's neat. This takes place a bit after the first installment. 
> 
> Again, I'm on my phone, so here's some additional tags I couldn't add up top: **Slight Praise Kink, Developing Size Kink mayhap**
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Enjoy!!

When they finally have sex for the first time, Mako could tell Wu was nervous. His hands shook as he placed them on Mako's hips, his fingers still slick and wet against his skin.

"Are you sure you're--?" Wu began, voice catching.

"I'm sure," Mako promised, craning his neck to look at Wu over his shoulder. He adjusted his position, his knees digging into the soft mattress and his fingers sliding against Wu's expensive sheets. "I'm ready."

Wu let out a shaky breath and Mako echoed him, his gaze dropping to his boyfriend's rather... impressive length.

He faced the pillows again. Mako was pretty sure it would fit. Maybe.

"Okay," Wu breathed and Mako wasn't sure if he was talking to him or preparing himself. "You'll tell me if I hurt you?"

Mako swallowed and nodded. "You won't."

"But if I do?" Wu insisted, a nervous edge to his tone.

"I'll tell you," Mako promised.

Wu's hands moved from his hips to spread him open and Mako gasped when one of his thumbs brushed against him.

Yes, he'd just had three fingers inside him, but the short break between had him feeling sensitive.

"All right," Wu began, "I'm going in."

Mako snorted. "Don't say it like tha--ahh..." he moaned and closed his eyes, his head dropping as Wu slowly slid into him. It had been quite some time since he'd had anything more than fingers.

"Ohh, wow..." Wu's breath hitched. "Doing okay, Mako?" One hand was on Mako's hip again, while the other was braced on the small of his back, anchoring him.

"Y-Yeah," Mako rasped. It felt good, the familiar stretch. But as Wu continued to inch forward, Mako realized... he just kept going. "You almost in?" 

Wu's hips stuttered and the fingers on Mako's hip dug in slightly. "I'm... about halfway?" Wu grunted breathlessly.

Mako stiffened and then willed himself to relax. Halfway? Seriously?!

Wu pressed forward and Mako let out a whimper, his arms giving out.

"Mako! Are you okay?" Wu gasped. "Should I pull ou--?"

But Mako shook his head. It didn't hurt. It was just...a lot. Not too much. "I'm fine," he panted. "Keep going."

Wu hesitated, but did as he was told, continuing to press into him.

The new position was actually more comfortable. Mako found it was easier to take Wu like this. And he could bury his face in the pillows if he thought an embarrassing noise might escape past his lips.

"D-Dont do that," Wu said, voice strained and airy. "I wanna hear you."

Mako turned, peering up at Wu as best he could in this position. "Wu..."

"I wish I could see your face better," Wu admitted, both hands coming to grip Mako's hips. "Spirits, you're beautiful."

Mako moaned. At both the praise and the nearly overwhelming sensation of being so full. "You're one t-to talk," he managed, loving how prettily Wu flushed at the compliment.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Wu stopped, his hips flush against Mako's ass.

Mako folded his arms under him, resting his forehead on them. This felt, "Amazing..."

Wu gave a breathless chuckle before draping himself over Mako's back and pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. "Amazing is an understatement," he murmured.

They stayed like that for a moment before Wu spoke again.

"May I move?" He asked for permission so softly, so sweetly, Mako could have melted.

"Yeah," Mako replied, pressing back slightly and reveling in the gasp he elicited. It was almost too much, Mako thought his chest would burst. It had never felt like this before. "I love you," he said before he could stop himself.

Wu moved to wrap his arms around Mako's middle. "I love you, too," he paused and then added, "My big, tough guy."

Mako groaned, but then sucked in a breath as Wu began to pull out. He sunk back in and Mako moaned, long and low. "Yesss..."

Wu echoed him. "You're so hot," he praised. "And smart and beautiful and handsome and--" Wu was babbling as he thrust into him.

And Mako would have been just as bad if he wasn't biting his lip to keep from blurting out every thought as it occurred to him.

But, spirits, Wu felt so good. Mako was so full. He'd never felt anything so intense in his entire life.

"I'm... close," Wu warned as his hips fell off rhythm. "Oh, Mako, I'm--"

Mako both felt and heard Wu reach his peak. Warmth filling him up. And, spirits, he was almost there...

He snaked a hand beneath himself, but Wu was there first, his slick fingers wrapping around him and stroking him to completion.

And it was intense. Wu felt even bigger inside him as he came.

It must have been a lot for Wu, too, because he whimpered as Mako's body trembled from the aftershocks.

They fell forward onto the bed. Mako didn't even mind that he'd gotten a mouthful of pillow. His entire body was relaxed, his muscles loose.

"Wow..." Wu huffed against his neck. "That was..." He gave a weak chuckle. "Wow."

Mako finally turned his head, taking a deep, unobstructed breath. "Yeah," he agreed. "Wow."

Wu eased himself up on shaky limbs. They both hissed as he slid out. "I'll," Wu began, a hand caressing Mako's sweaty back. "I'll clean you up."

"Good idea," Mako sighed, a dull ache beginning in his hips. He'd feel that later. "I don't think I'd make it to the bath," he laughed.

Wu sat beside him and ran a clean hand through Mako's damp hair. "Then, I shall bring the bath to you, my darling."

Mako snorted, but leaned into the touch. A wet washcloth would have to suffice. He let his eyes slip closed. "Thanks."

Wu's fingers massaged his scalp. "Anything for you, big guy."

Mako smirked and, without opening his eyes, mimicked, "Big guy," he said. "You're one to talk." Could he use the same comeback twice? Probably.

"Hush, you," Wu snickered. "I'm going to go get a washcloth," he said. "Will you be okay until I come back?"

If Mako opened his eyes, he could see the bathroom from the bed. He sighed. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"That's my big, tough guy," Wu teased, mussing Mako's hair one last time before getting up. "Another reason I love you."

Warmth flooded Mako's chest and he buried his face in the pillows again. "I love you, too," came his muffled reply.

And Mako felt a light swat on his butt before Wu disappeared into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing threads and then posting them to ao3. It's fun because I can do it on my phone.  
> I hope everyone liked it! 
> 
> Please lmk with a comment/kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl


End file.
